Cambiemos esposas
by goldensister111
Summary: Gracias a un percance Inuyasha tendrá que intercambiar esposas con una familia desconocida por dos semanas ¿Qué pensara de esto Kagome?
1. Chapter 1: la apuesta

**Cambiemos esposas**

**Capítulo 1: la apuesta**

_Luego de 10 años desde la destrucción de Naraku y la desaparición de la perla nuestros personajes han tratado de volver a sus vidas normales… bueno tanto como pueden._

-¿y cómo va el embarazo de Kagome? ¿Cuándo es el parto?- pregunto un curioso monje.

-según la anciana Kaede, Kagome debería dar a luz dentro de dos semanas, pero para mí que esa señora está loca, conozco a Kagome y ella no aguantara tanto-.

-¿seguro Inuyasha? Deberías de tenerle más respeto después de todo ella tiene mucha más experiencia que tú en esa área-.

-¡feh! Si estoy muy seguro ¿Qué te hace creer que una anciana va a conocer mejor a mi mujer que yo?-.

-bueno si ten seguro estas ágamos una apuesta ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¡hecho! Entonces si yo gano y Kagome da a luz antes de dos semanas tú tendrás que vestir un kimono durante un mes-.

-bueno pero si es a las dos semanas o más tendrás que…- el monje coloca una pose pensativa mientras sus ojos se desvían a una revista que estaba sobre el bolso de kagome- ¡bingo! Tendrás que participar en este programa… o lo que sea eso-.

En la portada de la revista se veía un casting para el popular programa de "cambiemos esposas" claro cierto hanyou segado por el deseo de ganar y de humillar a Miroku no leyó la portada ni se percató de la maliciosa (y pervertida) mirada que le mandaba su gran "amigo".

-¡hecho! Espero que te consigas un kimono de tu talla Miroku, porque estoy seguro de conocer a Kagome lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que digo…

* * *

_Dos semanas y media después_

-o tal vez no- reía a carcajadas Miroku mientras todos menos Inuyasha lo miraban sin entender que sucedía.

-cállate libidinoso- comenzaba a ponerse rojo de rabia por lo cual este tuvo que contener la risa.

- seré eso y mucho más, pero yo no terminare planchado en el piso luego de que la señora Kagome sepa de la apuesta y de lo que implica perderla-.

-¿y que con eso? Si, perdí una apuesta pero ¿Por qué Kagome me castigaría?-.

-jajajajaja, mi querido amigo, creo que no has leído la revista y mucho menos sabes de que se trata el programa ¿cierto?-.

-pues la verdad es que no- dijo inuyasha quien recién se daba cuenta de eso regañándose mentalmente por no haberlo leído o preguntado a Kagome de que trataba… oh oh quizá si estaba en problemas.

-bueno déjame decirte que es un programa llamado "cambiemos esposas"- en ese momento el monje se percató de la desfigurada cara de su amigo que seguramente ya se imaginaba el castigo que su "adorable" esposa le daría por aceptar esa apuesta- pero tranquilo amigo yo en tu lugar estaría feliz de convivir con una bella señora que de seguro será amable y si tienes suerte será hermosa…-en ese momento caído de la nada hacia la cabeza del desafortunado monje cae el hiraikotsu de una enfurecida Sango la cual había escuchado toda la conversación.

-no es bueno burlarse de las desgracias ajenas, además estoy segura de que Inuyasha no es como usted que se va detrás de cualquier mujer aun y sabiendo que está casado- le pone una mirada asesina que le deja una cosa clara al monje. Hoy dormiría afuera.

* * *

-¡ ¿Qué tu hiciste que?!- . Ok si Inuyasha se imaginaba que esto terminaría mal, pero nunca pensó que TAN mal.

-sí, eh… eso y… ¿ya te mencione lo hermosa que te vez hoy? de verdad pareciera que te favoreció bastante el embarazo- .

-¿ah sí? ¿Enserio? Gracias es que me cuide mucho-.

-si se nota te vez bellísima- .

-gracias es que seguí una dieta para darle todos los nutrientes al bebe…- en ese momento se da cuenta del chistecito que hace unos minutos acababa de enterarse- ¡no me cambies el tema! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez?!- ok sabía que no era el más listo y que hacia muchas cosas sin pensar pero ¿para tanto? Ya se las vería y otra cosa ¿todos los halagos eran solo para distraerla? A no, ahora si haría que se arrepintiera de haber nacido-.

-¡ABAJO! Abajo, abajo, abajo, ¡eso es por la estúpida apuesta!, abajo, abajo, abajo, ¡eso es por meterme a mí en medio!, abajo, abajo, abajo, ¡eso es por todas las mentiras sobre mi aspecto!, abajo, abajo, abajo, y eso es por no preguntarme antes de hacer tal tontería, ¡ABAJO!-.

Y tal y como Miroku lo predijo Inuyasha quedo planchado en la tierra ahora a ver cómo solucionar esta locura.

Continuara…

Hola!

me presento soy Goldensister y este es mi primer fic acepto toda clase de comentarios ¡pero no sean duros por favor! ¡soy nueva! y la verdad es que nunca había hecho algo como esto ¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2: tomalo con calma

**Capítulo 2: tómalo con calma**

_Luego de que kagome se descargara y de que Inuyasha despertara de su estado de inconciencia por no mencionar la media hora de gritos sin sentido (y un Inuyasha nuevamente planchado en el piso) llegaron a una solución: tendrían que hacer el casting; y con un poco de suerte (la cual muy probablemente no tendrían) no pasarían y no sería necesario hacer el ridículo en frente de la mitad del país…_

-Muy bien- decía el juez del casting- por favor hacer pasar a la familia Taisho por favor

En ese momento pasan a la sala 5 personas: Inuyasha con su traje ceremonial y un pañuelo en la cabeza y dos niños tomados de sus manos, Hitomi la mayor de 9 años con pelo azabache y unos lindos ojos dorados vestida con un vestido de verano y un sombrero veraniego de ala ancha y Jiro un niño de 5 años vestido igual que su padre con un traje ceremonial y una gorra en la cabeza, albino igual que su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, al lado de este, estaba Kagome con una expresión de fastidio mal ocultada bajo una sonrisa obviamente falsa vestida con un vestido igual que su hija y con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos llamado Kazuo, de cabello color café y ojos dorados sin las orejas de su padre, envuelto en unas mantas azul cielo.

Luego de 5 minutos en donde los jueces no dejaban de mirarlos con una cara de "¿de qué circo huyeron estos lunáticos?" el principal se levanta carraspea y dice- bueno familia Taisho se les agradece su presencia según esto ustedes son los administradores del templo higurashi ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, amantes del coldplay –agrega un poco extrañado- por eso dos de sus hijos y el padre suelen llevar orejas de perro en la cabeza- el juez se da la vuelta para mirar a los otros con cara de cómplices al saber que una familia con esas características atraería un gran ranquin no lo podían dejar pasar, luego de concordar todos con la mirada vuelve a darse la vuelta para mirar a la familia y dice – en dos días el equipo ira a su casa para ver como conviven y elegir a la familia con la que tendrán que cambiar esposas- en ese momento Kagome le lanza una mirada asesina a Inuyasha quien traga duro al darse cuenta de que al parecer a su "adorable" esposa todavía le queda por descargarse.

-por ahora eso es todo se les agradece-

* * *

-muy bien niños, ahora y cortesía de su padre –mirada asesina- van a venir muchos hombres con cámaras a filmarnos por lo cual deben portarse bien, y eso –otra mirada asesina – también va para su "querido" padre-.

-Kagome, ya te dije que lo sentía ¡¿Qué más quieres?!-.

-¡abajo! Primero que nada nunca me pediste disculpas por esa estupidez solo la intentaste tapar con halagos y segundo solo quiero que te comportes porque no quiero hacer el ridículo en la televisión-.

* * *

_5 minutos después._

-¡¿Qué parte de que se porten bien no entendieron?!- grito una histérica Kagome, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría? Con un Inuyasha colgando de una cuerda (sin mencionar de cabeza) del goshimboku, y tratando de soltarse para ir en ayuda de Jiro que estaba atrapado en la copa de dicho árbol llorando desconsoladamente y Hitomi que en un intento de ayudar a su madre cambiando el pañal del bebe termino bañada en talco igual que su hermanito quien reía por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban todos.

Los camarógrafos, por su parte hacían esfuerzos inhumanos por controlar la risa y seguir grabando.

-¡SILENCIO!- con ese último grito todos se quedaron callados y estáticos (incluyendo los camarógrafos). Mientras los integrantes de la familia temblaban de miedo imaginando lo que se les venía ahora.

Kagome saca de la cocina un cuchillo y se acerca a Inuyasha con una mirada llena de cólera. Este se altera por su reacción normalmente se conformaría con estar veinte minutos enviándolo a tragar tierra ¡pero no a mutilarlo!

-¡Kagome Cálmate!, hablando se entienden las personas no es necesario que me muti…- antes de terminar la oración Kagome corta la cuerda que lo mantenía de cabeza cayendo al piso y tal como él quiso… lo envió a tragar tierra.

-¡no seas tonto! ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a matar? Mejor cállate y ve por Jiro que se puede caer del árbol- Inuyasha, como esposo obediente, sube (no tan ágilmente como lo suele hacer por discreción) a buscar a Jiro.

-papá, ¿no nos podemos quedar aquí arriba? De pronto y me siento más seguro aquí que allá abajo con mamá-ok no iba a negar que él también había pensado en eso pero antes de poder contestar alguien más hablo.

-¡y se apuran en bajar! Miren que hay limpiar todo el regadero que hicieron y no hay tiempo para que les d por convertirse en un ¡par de monos haraganes!-sip, seguía enojada este definitivamente no era su día ni su mes, hubiese preferido tener que enfrentar nuevamente a Naraku con tal de evitar enfrentar el enfado de su esposa que tal parece cada día se volvía más "adorable".

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-¡niños levántense! es hora de ir a la escuela ¡y tú también Inuyasha arriba haragán!- destapa a los niños y a Inuyasha.

-¡ash! No molestes Kagome es muy temprano- decía mientras se volvía a cubrir con las sabanas.

-Inuyasha no lo repetiré otra vez levántate ahora-.

-como molestas Kagome 5 minutos más-.

-bueno… tú lo pediste- en ese momento Kagome vacía en Inuyasha un vaso repleto de agua.

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-.

-porque estas retrasando a los niños, van a llegar tarde al colegio-.

-¡¿y por qué no los llevas tú?!-.

-porque tengo que llevar a Kazuo a su control, además, no me vendría mal que me ayudaras de vez en cuando-.

-claro, claro ya ve yo los llevo ¡pulga uno y pulga dos más les vale estar despiertos o seré yo el que les tire agua esta vez!-.

Eso fue suficiente para que los dos niños aun despertando salieran de la comodidad de su cama para correr despavoridos en dirección al baño.

* * *

-bueno debo decirle que su bebe está en perfecto estado pero con la ligera deferencia de que a este no le afectaron los genes de su padre y la sangre youkai que tiene es casi nula por lo que es probable de que herede sus poderes de sacerdotisa-.

-gracias doctora-.

-¿hasta cuándo estarás con las formalidades Kagome? Relájate, soy tu amiga – decía Eri ella conocía toda la historia de Kagome pues esta se vio en la necesidad de contarle al momento de nacer Hitomi, ella en un principio no le creyó, como cualquiera pero al ver nacer a una bebe con unas tiernas orejitas de perro en la cabeza se dio cuenta de que o las dos estaban locas o kagome decía la verdad.

Kagome suspiro –ha… relajarse es algo que en estas semanas no he podido hacer-.

-m… por lo que veo estas pasando por un mal momento dime ¿Qué izo ahora Inuyasha?-.

-¿tan obvio es?-.

-siempre que estas así es por su causa-.

-bueno está bien te contare…- y ella le conto todo desde un principio a una interesada Eri la cual más de una vez rio por le extraña situación en la que se encontraba su amiga.

-¿eso es todo? Vamos, Kagome esto es solo una de las muchas locuras que seguramente ara Inuyasha la verdad yo ya te creía acostumbrada-.

-si lo sé, pero dime ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si tu esposo te metiera en uno de esos programas conociendo su… situación?-.

- bueno la verdad es que primero me enojaría le gritaría como diablos se metió en eso, pero luego me reiría y trataría de convencer a ese monje de una penitencia que no implique ponerte en vergüenza-

-m… si tienes razón pero eso pudo haber sido hace unos dos días ya estamos metidos en esto dime ¿Qué hago?- la agita desesperada por una solución.

-muy simple querida amiga, pero primero suéltame que me arrugas el traje- le lanza una mirada asesina- ok no te enojes mira lo que tienes que hacer es tomar esto como todos las familias que entran en ese programa lo hacen, como una experiencia y una oportunidad para aprender algo que puede hacerte más liviana la vida-.

-tal vez tengas razón-.

-no, no tal vez es que yo tengo razón- otra mirada asesina.

-como sea, si tienes razón pero juro que cuando esto termine castrare a Inuyasha así lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer ese chiste-.

-jajajajaja, ok amiga bueno ojala que tengas un lindo día- en eso Kagome se para de su asiento - y recuerda tómalo con calma-.

-si eso are adiós doctora-.

-¡te dije que me llames Eri!-.

-lo siento, lo siento adiós Eri-.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: el primer día

**Capítulo 3: el primer día **

_El gran día había llegado y era el momento del cambio de esposas kagome tendría que partir a la casa de una familia de la cual nadie tenía idea de cómo o quienes eran cosa que no tenía exactamente muy feliz a Inuyasha…_

-ya cálmate Inuyasha no me va a suceder nada-.

-pero no me agrada que tengas que convivir con un tipo que no conozco- si inuyasha estaba celoso.

-no te preocupes ¿Qué me podría suceder? Si estaré rodeada de cámaras casi todo el día-.

-si pero eso es lo que me preocupa el "casi" y ¿Qué pasara el resto del tiempo?-.

-tranquilo yo se cuidarme sola, se cómo defenderme, no tienes nada que temer-.

-aun así no me agrada la idea- se da vuelta molesto y se cruza de brazos.

-¡¿y tú que te quejas?! ¡Fuiste tú el que nos metió en esto en primer lugar así que aguántate!-.

-¡khe!-.

-¡abajo!-.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-.

-¡me voy!- agarra su maleta mientras se disponía a salir de la casa.

-¡no espera!- la agarra de un brazo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-dice (casi gritando) aun molesta.

-no quiero despedirme de esta manera- esa frase conmovió a Kagome (N.A: awww! Es un amor).

-bueno entonces adiós- se besan, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento llegan hitomi con kazuo en brazos y Jiro a su lado.

-¡puaj! ¡Qué asco, búsquense una pieza! – dice Jiro.

-¡maldito enano ya verás cuando te atrape!- así corren en círculos por toda la casa y alrededor de Kagome hasta que esta se exaspera y…

-¡inuyasha! ¡Abajo! (N.A: y… así se destruye el momento en tres simples pasos XD).

-¡ash! Kagome pero ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-.

-que me voy yendo y a ti lo mejor que se te ocurre de despedida es perseguir a Jiro por toda la casa-.

-lo siento- aplasta las orejas a la cabeza y pone cara de niño regañado.

-jajajajajajaja- reían Jiro, Hitomi y Kazuo a carcajadas mientras apuntaban a su padre.

-te retaron papá jajaja- reía Jiro.

-¡de esta no te salvas niñato!-.

-¡Inuyasha!-.

-lo siento-.

- y ustedes no se rían de su padre, es de mala educación y por no decir una falta de respeto- regaño a los tres niños que continuaban riéndose.

-lo sentimos madre- dijo Hitomi que igual que su hermano tenía las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y Kazuo ponía cara triste, la escena conmovió a Kagome, sip definitivamente iba a extrañar a sus pequeños y a Inuyasha, que, a pesar de que se esforzaban por hacerle la vida imposible también eran su razón de ser y por qué no, le hacían la vida aunque complicada muchísimo más interesante y no los cambiaría por nada- bueno adiós niños pórtense bien con la señora que va a venir y no se preocupen me iré por poco ya verán que en menos de lo que creen me verán de vuelta-.

En ese momento los tres niños se ponen más tristes aun pues no estaban acostumbrados a separarse de su madre y eso si les complicaba todos fueron a abrazar a Kagome y a rogarle que no se fuera.

-ya ni que fuese para tanto de cualquier forma todavía me tienen a mi aquí para hacerme la vida imposible mientras su madre no está- los niños ríen tristemente mientras van a abrazar a su padre Kagome se despide de cada uno y luego sube al auto. Al irse el más afectado era ni más ni menos que inuyasha definitivamente no pensó que separarse de Kagome aunque fuese por un tiempo sería tan duro, era como volver a estar solo, como volver a cuando no la conocía…

-adiós kagome… cuídate-

* * *

_al entrar en la que sería su casa por las siguientes dos semanas Kagome encuentra un lugar decentemente ordenado se notaba que era la típica casa de una familia de clase media nada en especial y sobre la mesa estaba un informe que decía en la portada "manual de la familia" ella tuvo que hacer uno fue difícil con sus tres hijos (e Inuyasha) demandando su atención pero de alguna manera lo termino solo esperaba que Jiro no lo hiciera trisas en su afán de probar cortar todo lo que encontraba con sus garras._

-veamos…-el manual explicaba básicamente de que ellos tenían una manera de ser "felices" a su manera (ella sí que savia de eso) según este todas las decisiones eran tomadas por el padre y nadie ni siquiera ella estaba autorizada a contradecirlo, lo que él decía se hacía y punto. Los niños que al parecer eran dos una niña de 13 y otro más pequeño de 10 podían hacer lo quieran mientras no sea en contra de los deseos de su padre "_definitivamente este caballero es peor que un dictador_" pensaba Kagome. La madre solo se preocupa por cocinar y trabajar los niños hacen el resto y su padre no trabaja este se queda en casa" _si dictador y además inútil el no hace nada se lo deja todo a los niños, suerte que pueden hacer lo que quieran_".

* * *

_Devuelta en el templo higurashi una señora de unos 40 años de cabello café hasta los hombros rizado de contextura media (más o menos como la mama de Kagome pero con otro pelo) terminaba de leer las reglas y en ese momento llegan Inuyasha con los niños este examina a la mujer con la mirada denotando desconfianza, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que esconder se relaja…_

-hola muy buenos días mi nombre es Chika Arishima y por dos semanas are el papel de su mamá-.

Luego de las presentaciones Chika comienza sus tareas en la casa mientras la mayoría de los camarógrafos se preguntaban cuanto tardaría en entrar en pánico la respuesta fue simple 20 minutos.

-¡no Jiro! No corras con Kazuo por la casa se te va a caer-.

-Hitomi bájate del árbol-.

-¡no le des el cuchillo al bebe se va a lastimar Jiro!-.

-¡Hitomi no es momento de comer según su madre faltan tres horas todavía! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido allí?-.

-¡Jiro te dije que dejes tranquilos los cuchillos!-.

-¡esto es una locura! ¡Necesito ayuda!-.

Chika en un momento de pánico entra al bosque que está en los lados del templo con la esperanza de encontrar a Inuyasha, todo bien lo único que no previno fue el pequeño detalle de que ella no conocía el lugar por lo cual se terminó perdiendo…

-oh, oh y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que volveré?-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la casa de los arishima…_

-mucho gusto me llamo kagome y por dos semanas estaré conviviendo con ustedes- dijo esbozando una sonrisa amable y un tanto nerviosa.

-si he… mucho "gusto" señora- le dijo de manera antipática un hombre que aparentaba unos 45 años, se notaba que los años no le pasaron en vano por la exuberante barriga que lucía, tenía cabello graso y negro, definitivamente necesitado de un lavado y si también de ropa a su medida- creo habrá leído las reglas de la familia- o genial hablo de nuevo, Kagome odio al instante ese tono arrogante con el que le hablaba- así es que por si no le quedó claro, aquí mando yo… si cumple esa simple regla creo que nos llevaremos bien- "_si, es peor de lo que pensé tiene un genio más malo que el de Naraku, creo que hasta él era más respetuoso que este barrigón con aires de dictador_"- muy bien ¡Takeshi!-

-¿si padre?- pregunto el menor

-te toca limpiar el primer piso-

-pero padre- dijo en tono de súplica- yo tuve que limpiar el primer piso ayer hoy le toca a Umiko

-¡nada de peros! Esto no es diplomacia lo haces y punto y un reclamo más y te toca también el segundo piso ¡Umiko!-

-¿si padre?

-¿necesito repetir instrucciones?-

-no padre-

- me alegro… - los hermanos se dan vuelta para comenzar – y Umiko…- en ese momento Kagome creía que le iba a agradecer su ayuda pero claro como era de esperarse…- cuando termines le ayudas a esa mujer…-

Ok, hiciera lo que quiera con sus hijos pero con ella no se metiera- kagome-

-no me interesa- dijo en tono despectivo

-se nota que usted no está acostumbrado a dialogar con las personas pues no me ha dicho siquiera su nombre y además no quiere aprenderse el mío usted es el que acepto este cambio con la idea de que se tenía que abrir para recibir la opinión de los demás sobre como cría a sus pequeños la verdad es que dudo que sea la mejor imagen tanto de usted como de su modo de crianza la que le ha estado dando en este poco tiempo tanto a mi como al resto del país pero podemos empezar de nuevo mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome ¿Cuál es el suyo?-

-no te incumbe- se da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación pero antes- y ustedes dos dejen de hacerse las estatuas y vallan a ordenar y tu mujer…-

-¡Kagome!-

-no me interesa… solo has la cena Umiko te dirá todo y ¡apúrense! Lo quiero todo listo en media hora-

Estas dos semanas serian largas lo savia pero no iba a ceder definitivamente no iba a dejar a esos pequeños en manos de un tirano y granuja como ese y lo lograría así como que se llamaba Kagome Taisho

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: la primera semana

Capítulo 4: la primera semana

_En el templo higurashi Chika seguía perdida y luego de una hora dando vueltas en lo que ella no savia eran círculos se sentó en las raíces de un viejo árbol derrotada y cansada se dispuso a descansar…_

-¿ya te aburriste de caminar en círculos?-.

Chika se sobresalta y al pararse se tropieza con una raíz cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-jajajajaja- ríe Inuyasha a carcajadas bajando de la rama en la que estaba para mirar a Chika- eres más torpe que Kagome-.

La señora se pone roja de la indignación y la vergüenza y grita- ¡yo te estaba buscando torpe! ¡Deja de jugar a la escondida y baja de allí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme caminar en círculos? ¿No se te ocurrió que mientras tú no estabas con tus hijos dejándome a mí a cargo o que mientras yo te buscaba a tus hijos les podría estar sucediendo algo?-.

-…- ok eso no se lo había planteado- ¡feh! Como sea volvamos-.

Chika le da una mirada asesina y lo sigue…

Al llegar se encuentran con la casa destruida, bueno quizás no tanto pero así estaba para Chika quien casi se desmalla al ver el lugar. La escena era la siguiente: Jiro estaba con una batería de ollas, algunas, que contenían comida por lo cual el piso estaba cubierto con lo que parecía haber sido uno de los guisados de Kagome, mucho arroz en los sillones y un Jiro cubierto de lentejas quien todavía hacía sonar su "batería" kazuo por su parte tenia regados todos sus juguetes y había descubierto lo chistoso que sonaban los platos al caer por lo que había roto la mitad de la vajilla y Hitomi… ¡esperen! ¿Dónde está Hitomi?

-niños ¿Dónde está su hermana?-.

-onee-chan está en su pieza porque hace como cinco minutos dijo "no pienso estar aquí para cuando llegue papá y esa señora a ver toda la locura que causaron" yo no sé ¿de qué locura habla papi? ¡Para mí esto es muy divertido!-.

La vena de Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir de su frente ¡¿Cómo que "que locura"?! ¡Él savia eso muy bien! Solo se hace el tonto y lo hubiera regañado… si no fuese porque Chika tomo primero la palabra.

-¡¿Cómo es que tu pobre mujer puede vivir de esta manera?! ¡En esta casa está todo de cabeza! ¡Los niños rompen el triple de cosas que rompe un niño normal! ¡Tú eres un desconsiderado! ¡Me dejas a cargo de tus hijos sin que yo los conozca! O mejor aún ¡sin que tú me conozcas! Y te vas a quien sabe dónde a hacer quien sabe que ¡ ¿Qué clase de padre eres?!

-¡escúcheme anciana la manera en la que yo crio a mis hijos es mi problema! ¡Así que cálmese por que no dejare que grite y me humille en frente de ellos!-.

-¡¿y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué te aplauda el "gran" padre que eres?!-.

Ok esto significa la guerra…

* * *

Aunque en casa de los Arishima Kagome ya estaba en guerra pero como dicen "la unión hace la fuerza" por lo que necesitaba algo muy importante… aliados.

-¿Umiko?-.

-¿sí que sucede?- dijo Umiko mientras ayudaba a Kagome con la cena.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir el trato que les da su padre? ¿Siempre es así?-.

-la verdad… es que ya estamos acostumbrados a ese trato, no nos hace sentir exactamente bien, pero esta no es una democracia y no hay de otra- dijo con resignación.

-entiendo, ¿pero no te gustaría cambiarlo?-.

-¿Qué tiene en mente señora?- espeto interesada.

-primero que nada llámame Kagome y segundo te enseñare como derrocar a un dictador-.

En los ojos de Kagome se notaba la malicia cosa que a la mayoría le habría asustado pero no así a Umiko pues ella, cansada del tirano de su padre estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para bajarlo del pedestal-me interesa ¿Cuándo empezamos?-.

-primero hay que hacerle creer que tiene el control luego atacar-.

-¿eso quiere decir…?-.

-en dos días ¿tu hermano estará de acuerdo?-.

-¿Quién? ¿Takeshi? No te preocupes, si yo estoy desesperada por acabar con la "dictadura" de papá el mataría por hacerlo-.

* * *

_Al día siguiente (2° día) en casa de los Taisho…_

-¡muy bien niños! ¿Entendieron el plan?-.

-¡si papi!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-pero papi- dudaba Jiro -¿Por qué quieres mandar a China a la tía Chika? a mí me agrada.

Ok quizá no fue el mejor plan que se le pudo haber ocurrido pero en términos prácticos era mucho más fácil meter a Chiko a una caja y enviarla directo a China era lo más fácil que se le ocurría era eso o traer a un youkai para que se la comiera y eso sería imposible más que nada porque ¡nadie querría comérsela! ¡lo más probable es que saldrían huyendo luego de escuchar su voz chillona! Por Dios esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas ¡es peor que Kagome! ¿Saben lo difícil que es superarla?... él no lo creía posible o por lo menos hasta ayer y ahora ¿Qué haría para sacársela de encima? Pues los traidores de sus hijos no querían cooperar… aunque por otro lado podrían hacerlo sin saber que lo hacen m…. ¡si! ¡Lo tenía! Definitivamente todos se equivocaban ¡él era un genio!-miren niños si quieren hacer feliz a tía Chika deben saber algo ¡ella adora el desorden! Así que tienen que preocuparse de mantener la casa siempre como un tiradero, ¡pero ni se les ocurra romper algo caro! Con que este lugar se vea imposible bastara ¿entienden?... ¡ah! Y otra cosa no le presten atención si les dice que no lo hagan pues ella no quiere que se tomen la molestia- sip. Se los dijo era un genio.

-¿estás seguro papi? ¿Yo no la vi muy feliz por lo de hace un rato?-dudaba Jiro. "_y desde cuando a este niño le da por dudar todo lo que yo digo… ¡y otra cosa! Sí, yo savia muy bien que él tenía claro que había dejado terrible la casa hace poco ¿creía que me podía engañar? ¡Qué sueñe! ¡Nadie engaña al genio de Inuyasha! Ni siquiera un niño de cara "angelical" porque tengo claro que la pura cara tiene ¡es igual a su madre! ¡Uf…! Qué bueno que no escucha mis pensamientos si no es probable que me hubiese…_".

Hitomi interrumpió los pensamientos de su padre- obvio que papi dice la verdad ¡el nunca miente! ¿Cierto papi?- "_¡esa es mi hija!_".

-¡si es cierto! ¿Por lo que me ayudaran q hacer más "acogedora" la estadía de Chika?-

-¡si papi!- gritaron los niños emocionados y casi al instante salieron disparados en distintas direcciones a hacer la mayor cantidad de desorden posible para asegurarse de que su querida tía Chika este lo más a gusto posible, mientras Inuyasha los miraba con satisfacción y haciendo lo imposible por reprimir una carcajada ¡ahora vería cuanto aguantaba esa señora!

* * *

_Tercer día en casa de los Arishima…_

-bueno niños mi plan tiene tres fases 1° fase: "la sumisión" es la que ya hicimos la 2° fase, que por cierto es mi favorita: "la provocación" y la tercera será cuando termine la semana y me toque a mi hacer cambio de reglas y se llama "la rebelión" ¿entendieron?-.

-¡si kagome!-.

-¡entonces que empiece el juego!-.

* * *

Primera broma:

-muy bien esta broma es bastante simple lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente…-

-¡padre! ¡Ven te necesito!- _Umiko grita llamando a tu padre y procura parte a un lado de la alfombra._

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres niña?!-.

-mira es que lo que pasa es que…- _cuando logres llamar su atención distráelo mientras tu Takeshi tomaras la cuerda a la que está amarrada la alfombra y la tiraras con fuerza pero trata de pasar desapercibido…_

-¡auch! ¡Maldición!-

-¡cuide su boca señor!- _allí apareceré yo para regañarlo y con un poco de suerte me descalificara_

-¡calla mujer!-

_-El hecho de las bromas es sacarlo de quicio y además que nos descalifique así en el cambio de reglas tendré una razón para infundir las mías… ¿entienden?-_

_-¡si!-_

* * *

Segunda broma

Unos perros perseguían por la calle a un "desafortunado" caballero que sin saberlo llevaba en su espalda pegado un jugoso filete.

-¡váyanse ya malditos perros!- dijo cerrando el portón de su casa.

-¿tal vez si no te pusieras un filete en la espalda no te perseguirían los perros? Ni que fueras Lady Gaga- dijo Kagome en su actuación de esposa "amable" y "considerada".

-¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy mujer? ¡Pues claro que no llevo un filete en la espalda! ¡Además de loca alucinas! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!-

-bueno si tú lo dices yo solo te avisaba- dijo mientras sacaba discretamente el pedazo de carne de entre sus ropas

* * *

Tercera broma

-¡¿de dónde diablos salió tanta pintura roja?!

Cuarta broma

-¡achu! – (Ese fue un estornudo)- ¡Malditas plumas!-

* * *

Y así continuaron durante 5 días con las bromas… pero no nos adelantemos pues mientras tanto en la casa de los Taisho…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ese fue el desgarrador grito de una de las 20 crisis de pánico que tenía Chika al día nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar abecés gritaba otras veces decía _¡están todos locos! _Y se dirigía al bosque, otras solo callaba y se encerraba en la habitación y otras simplemente lo ignoraba, el que si era feliz era Inuyasha quien creía que en poco tiempo ya lograría deshacerse de ella y los niños estaban fascinados al saber que podrían hacer todo el desorden que se les viniera en gana sin que nadie les dijera nada.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5: 2 semana y un reencuentro

Capítulo 5: la segunda semana y el reencuentro.

_Hoy es el cambio de reglas en la casa de los Arishima ya ha pasado una semana en donde Kagome ha tenido que convivir con la familia y para desgracia del padre en la segunda semana ella tomara el control…_

-familia Arishima mi estancia aquí ha sido… interesante la verdad es que sus hijos en el tema valórico son excepcionales y debo decir que deberían estar orgullosos pero hay algo que me complica… señor Arishima usted acapara todo el control de la casa no admite opiniones y descalifica seguidamente a los niños, además según el manual usted no trabaja y solo les da órdenes a los niños para que hagan todo su trabajo… eso para mí es una injusticia por lo que estos serán mis cambios:1° cada vez que descalifique o a los niños o a mi tendrá que poner una moneda de 10 yenes en este frasco 2° desde ahora cada uno tendrá labores asignados Umiko, tu lavaras la losa levantaras y pondrás la mesa, Takeshi, tu limpiaras el primer piso y tu papa limpiaras el segundo piso….

-¡ja! Sueña mujer-.

-lo lamento señor Arishima pero me tendrá que dar 20 yenes por interrumpirme y por llamarme mujer conociendo mi nombre…- a regañadientes lo hace lanzando algunas maldiciones sobre lo inútil que era ese maldito programa… o algo así- bueno como decía esas serán las labores yo seguiré cocinando como lo hacía antes y lavare la ropa y 3° regla y la más importante desde ahora no podrás encerrarte en tu habitación como un ermitaño mañana mismo iras a una entrevista para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…-volvió a ser interrumpida.

-no, no, no y ¡por supuesto que no! No pienso hacer nada de eso-.

-valla parece que ha este paso me voy a hacer rica serán 10 yenes más- dijo con una sonrisa agitando el frasco- espero que con esto se te pase esa manía de interrumpir a las personas y la última regla ya que antes las reglas de papá eran la ley ahora las mías son la ley y NADIE las puede contradecir ¿quedo claro?-.

-¡sí!- Dijeron los niños.

-¿y el papá?

-¿si digo que si me dejaras tranquilo de una maldita vez, mujer?

-primero son 20 yenes más y si te dejare tranquilo- definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡ash! Bien si ¿eres feliz?- dijo MUY enojado e indignado "_nunca en mi vida me habían hecho pasar por tantas humillaciones en tan solo una semana ¡¿y ahora tendré que conseguir trabajo?! ¡Alguien máteme por favor!_".

-si soy feliz bueno eso es todo pueden retirarse-.

* * *

_Y en el cambio de reglas de la familia Taisho_…

-bueno familia Taisho debo decir que esta semana conviviendo con ustedes ha sido un verdadero suplicio el desorden terrible, el comportamiento peor y qué decir de la responsabilidad del padre cada vez que los niños hacían desorden tú te escondías a reír en un rincón- Inuyasha puso cara de asombro y el que creía que pasaba desapercibido ¿Cómo lo noto?- y por si te lo preguntas ¡sí! Lo note, ahora se supone que debería cambiar las reglas pero hay un problema ¡no hay reglas que cambiar! Por lo que tendré que hacerlas yo ahora: 1° regla desde ahora los niños tendrán que hacer labores hogareñas como limpiar, ordenar dependiendo de su edad -"_¿podría haber algo más humillante que te digan como criar a tus hijos?_" pensó Inuyasha- 2° regla papá ahora te tendrás que poner los pantalones si tus hijos hacen algo malo tu tendrás que pagar el castigo junto con ellos ¿entendiste?- "_ok creo que lo pensé antes de tiempo_"- 3° regla cada cosa de los niños desordenen la ordenaran sin derecho a reclamo- "_sip es definitivo es peor que Kagome_"- bueno eso será por hoy pueden retirarse- "_ahora la idea del youkai no es tan mala_".

* * *

_La semana paso de manera aburrida y a pesar de todo de una manera milagrosa las dos parejas lograron de una uh otra manera llevarse bien… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo hoy era el último día del intercambio._

_En la casa de los Arishima_

-bueno niños este es el adiós pero nos divertimos ¿no? Los extrañare-

- adiós tía Kagome yo también te extrañare- dijo Umiko

-¡si! Yo igual tía Kagome ¡no nos olvide por favor!- ok esa frase le conmovió el corazón a Kagome y hubiera llorado pero…

-¡ya! Basta de cursilerías ¡vamos mujer!- dijo el hombre exasperado

-¿no que ya habías terminado con eso de llamarme mujer?-.

-lo lamento el poder de la costumbre-

-ni que costumbre ni que ocho cuartos me debes 10 yenes-

-¡ash! Ten, ya vamos-

-muy bien ¡hasta pronto niños!- dijo Kagome subiéndose al auto que los llevaría

-hasta luego tía Kagome- dijo Umiko – ¡esperamos volver a verla algún día!

-¡sí!- dijo Takeshi- ¡y que nos enseñe nuevas bromas!

* * *

_En el auto…_

-¿entonces fuiste tú eh…?

-si jejeje linda historia ¿sabes?- nerviosa- em… lo que sucede es que…- y antes de que lograra articular una buena excusa él dijo

-ya no importa lo que interesa es que por fin termino y no es por nada pero no lo aria de nuevo ni aunque me dieran todo el dinero del mundo-

-si yo tampoco-

* * *

_En la casa de los Taisho…_

-bueno hoy es el día me voy-

-si, bueno ¡que se le puede hacer! ¡Así es la vida!- dijo Hitomi empujándola hacia la puerta

-¡esperen! Entiendo que me puedan extrañar…-

-¡para nada!... ¡quiero decir! No se preocupe lo entendemos- dijo Jiro

-¡esperen! Entiendo que quieran un abrazo de despedida y por esta vez no los detendré- dijo abriendo los brazos

Hitomi y Jiro se miran el uno al otro la abrazan rápidamente y la empujan por la puerta para meterla al auto ¡rápido que si no se les arrepiente!, el chofer izo partir el auto y ambos pudieron respirar tranquilamente mientras repetían al mismo tiempo

-¡adiós! ¡Cuídense! ¡Llega temprano papa!-

_Cinco minutos después…_

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta Inuyasha

-mucho- dice Chika

_Cinco minutos después…_

-¿ya falta menos?

-cinco minutos menos que hace cinco minutos

_Cinco minutos después…_

-¿y qué tal ahora?

-¡si falta mucho! ¡Ahora cállate que me exasperas!

-¿y ahora?

-¡ash!

* * *

_luego de 3 horas, en las cuales cada 6 minutos Inuyasha preguntaba por la hora al fin llegan al punto de encuentro en donde Inuyasha y Kagome salen disparados de sus autos…_

-¡kagome!

-¡Inuyasha!

(Al mismo tiempo)- ¡te extrañe mucho! ¡No vuelvo a hacer algo parecido! ¡Fue terrible!

-¡hay que irnos! ¡Llegaremos más rápido si te llevo!

-¡bueno vamos! Que no aguanto ni un minuto más en este lugar

Y así Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y salieron disparados en dirección a casa. Mientras tanto Chika y su esposo miraban la escena de los dos con una gotita estilo anime a un lado de sus cabezas

-¿no sabían que ahora tocaba comparar experiencias?

-creo que no lo sabían-

Dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y dijeron- ¡lunáticos!-

* * *

_En casa de los Taisho…._

Kagome al entrar en la puerta casi fue derribada por dos niños que gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡mamá volviste! ¡No vuelvas a dejar que papá vuelva a hacer esa estupidez!

-no se preocupen niños si lo vuelve a hacer yo misma me encargare de matarlo- amenazo Kagome e Inuyasha trago duro

-¡y nosotros te ayudamos mama!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

"_sip, esos son mis "adorables" traidores y su "amable y comprensiva" esposa pero qué más da no los cambiaría por nada_"

FIN


End file.
